finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventurer from Another World
Adventurer from Another World is a collaboration quest with Final Fantasy XIV added in patch 1.27 in December 2018 to Final Fantasy XV. It appears purple in the quest list, same as Close Encounter of the Terra Kind. The player must complete the main quest and objective "The Hexatheon's Blessings: Touch the first runestone" from Chapter 4 before it becomes available. Noctis embarks on a journey with a Miqo'te called Y'jhimei who has come to Eos from Eorzea. Players who complete the quest receive 2,000 EXP, Final Fantasy XIV-themed attires and a new summon, as well as the ability to trade items for new ultimate weapons. Because it is a collaboration quest, the graphics use the same stylization as Final Fantasy XIV, such as the "Accepted" text for taking on a quest and the boss battle being referred to as a "Duty". The recommended level for the quest is 45 (same as for the final boss). There is no day and night cycle during the Perpetouss Keep part of the quest. Characters *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Gladiolus Amicitia *Ignis Scientia *Prompto Argentum *Y'jhimei (guest) *Garuda (boss) *Garuda (summon) Quest To start the quest, the player must head to Cauthess Rest Area. The player can fast-travel there if they have visited the location previously, and the quest starts as soon as the location loads. The retinue hears a voice and follows it to the warehouse where they find Y'jhimei stuck under a gargantuan chocobo. The party must go to Wiz Chocobo Post to buy Premium Gysahl Greens from the kiosk (they cost 500 gil and the player can only buy one) and give them to the chocobo to free Y'jhimei. She heads off to Perpetouss Keep where the party is to follow. The player can now enter the keep by approaching the gate. Y'jhimei wants Noctis to follow her to her vantage point high above the keep, and the player must make their way to her. The player must make their way to her by jumping over and onto various structures. If they fall, the player can point-warp back to approximately where they fell and continue. When catching up with Y'jhimei, the player must scout the area with binoculars to pinpoint points of interest before they can continue: the fenced off statue on the left side of the vantage point, the spherical teleporter at the right hand corner and a worshiping Ixal by the crystal formations (the crosshair needs to home in on the Ixal). Statue in Perpetouss Keep from FFXV.png|Statue Perpetouss Keep teleporter from FFXV.png|Teleporter Worshiping Ixal in FFXV.png|Worshiping Ixal Besides these required points of interest, the player can also observe other minutiae, such as security bots patrolling at the back and a Kenny Crow statue. After finding the points of interest Noctis and Y'jhimei regroup with Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto and need to visit the previously pointed points of interest. Y'jhimei accompanies the party as a guest but she does not appear in the menu or in the user interface, and thus has no HP value or other visible stats or equipment. The statue is the first point of interest to investigate. The player can open the gate at the front of them after regaining the use of Noctis after rejoining with the others to initiate a battle against spherical security robots, Mortar Systems. Y'jhimei stands aside a uses healing magic to aid the party. The bots do not attack but explode when defeated, which is easily done via warp-strikes. After the battle the party investigates the statue of a Messenger of the Winds, which Y'jhimei says has a strange power emanating from within and Ignis explains it depicts the mysterious Messenger of the Winds whose very existence has been contested. The player is next to investigate the teleporter, having noted that the beastmen have taken over the base with no imperials in sight. The party observes the Meteorshards the Ixali are worshiping when they pass them. On the way, going past various containers to a building, the player can pick up various healing items. The building has a message regarding an automatic magitek armor and inside a warehouse find a log on devising autonomous magitek armors. Outside, the party encounters more Mortar Systems and an Attack Node, which projects red laser beams. Opening the gate pits the party against a Level 10 MA-X Patria accompanied by more security bots. After defeating them, the player can approach the teleporter. Y'jhimei reveals she was the one who brought the Ixal to Eos, though by accident. Next to the next gate is a control room where the player can read a withdrawal order and pick up a Megalixir. Using the console unlocks all gates. The way leads back to the beginning where they discover Y'jhimei's chocobo, whom Prompto names Mr. Chunkobo. Opening the gate leads to the boss battle against Garuda. The player simply needs to last until she destroys all meteorshards and the Messenger of the Winds is summoned, ending the battle and earning the player 2,500 EXP, Garuda as a summon and various Final Fantasy XIV-themed attires for the party to wear. The player can now fight the "proper" battle against a Lv.120 Garuda and use the trading post to ger new superior weapons. The player can explore the Perpetouss Keep but it is void of enemies or events, though the player can still collect any items they may have missed and read the various logs scattered about the premises. Items Unlike in the other "bonus quest" Close Encounter of the Terra Kind, the player keeps their normal inventory for the quest and the items discovered during the quest can be kept afterward. *Superior Restorative *Magitek Core (climb up a ladder, next to a blue/black/yellow spotted frog) *Elixir *Phoenix Down *Ether *Mega-Potion *Hi-Elixir *Megalixir Farming Allagan Tomestones Allagan Tomestones are items found in batches of 30 within the Perpetouss Keep used for trading in Y'jhimei's trading post after defeating Garuda. The player can find three batches of 30 tomestones for a total of 90 per playthrough of the quest. The tomestones can also be obtained from the boss, Garuda, however, this only yields them one at a time, making collecting them from the Keep the superior method. The player can find a batch of 30 tomestones by going past the statue of the Messenger of the Winds, up the stairs and jumping onto a ledge from the top, crossing the crates on the middle of the ledge, and dropping down on the ground level. The tomestones are in the middle of this secluded area amid shipping containers that is only reached from dropping in from above. Another batch of 30 tomestones can be found by climbing the stairs in the top left corner of the in-game map of the Keep. At the top, the player can jump onto a ledge and climb on top of the pile of crates stacked in the middle of the ledge to see there is another, even high up ledge up ahead along the top border of the map of the Perpetouss Keep. To get there, the player needs to take a running jump from the crates and use the warp button at the apex of their leap. This ledge has a hole in the middle. The player needs to jump into the hole and then use warp immediately after falling past the structure to get to another ledge with crates that act as stairs to another ledge above it that contains the tomestones. The only way to get there is to climb the crates on the ledge below. Another batch of 30 tomestones can be picked up by climbing the crane Y'jhimei and Noctis used to survey the Keep at the start of the mission there. On the ground level below the player can see structures covered in gray tarpaulin, and the tomestones are on top of one of them. The player needs to drop down from the crate suspended in the air by the crane and then warp forward once during the free fall to land on the tarpaulin. The tomestones are next to a green frog. If the player wants all the weapons available at the trading post, they can amass more tomestones via Chapter Select to reset the quest progress while keeping their items (however, this basically acts as a New Game Plus). Enemies *Mortar System *Attack Node *Defense Node *MA-X Patria *Garuda (boss) **Chirada (boss minion) **Suparna (boss minion) **Razor Plume (boss minion) Trading post After finishing the quest, Y'jhimei opens a trade post at Perpetouss Keep where the player can trade for new ultimate weapons. The player can purchase each weapon once. The player can procure the Vortex Feathers and Allagan Tomestones needed from the quest itself (Vortex Feathers by breaking the Garuda's wings and Allagan Tomestones found in groupings of 30 from Perpetouss Keep above and obtained by defeating the Lv.120 boss). The other items are obtained from elsewhere in the game. The player needs to hold down the confirm button to full a gauge to make the trade, simply tapping it like usual does not work. Gallery Yjhimei stuck under a chocobo in FFXV.png Messenger Garuda statue in FFXV.png|Messenger Garuda's statue. MA-X Patria and Mortar Systems in FFXV.png|MA-X Patria. Teleporter in Perpetouss Keep from FFXV.png|Teleporter. Mr Chunkobo from FFXV.png|Y'jhimei's chocobo. FFXV Y'jhimei.jpg|Y'jhimei scoped out. Meteorshards in Perpetouss Keep from FFXV.png|Meteorshards. Ixal praying on the Meteorshard from FFXV.png|Ixal praying on the meteorshard. Noctis summons Garuda in FFXV.png|Noctis summons Garuda. End of Adventurer from Another World in FFXV.png|The quest is over. Photo Op at Perpetouss Keep from FFXV.png|Group photo at the end of the quest. Trivia *The player can read various logs around the base on what went on there before it was abandoned. *There are cats inside Perpetouss Keep during the quest. The talk icon appears when near them, but the player can't further interact with them. During the ending credits to the quest, Y'jhimei lies on the ground with a cat sitting on her back and Prompto may take a photo of this scene for the player's album. *If the player interacts with Y'jhimei's chocobo, there will be a prompt telling the player to view the credits. However, the credits can't be skipped. *The keep has various colored frogs not seen elsewhere in Lucis. According to Sania Yeagre, frogs have been mutating especially rapidly lately. *The MA-X Patria fought at the keep is noted to being pilotless on a warning sign and as per a log left by a researcher in a warehouse. Whether all such MA are pilotless is unknown. However, when the player fights it as a mini boss, they can hear the Ixal talk over the intercom, implying they are piloting it, saying things like "confusing these buttons are" (although this dialogue is not subtitled and thus can he hard to discern amid the heat of battle). Category:Quests in Final Fantasy XV Category:Sidequests in Final Fantasy XV